


Hope (of a future free from pain)

by Stargirltakingflight



Series: Of a Universe half-killed (but living) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of the Snap, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Part 3, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony comes back to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirltakingflight/pseuds/Stargirltakingflight
Summary: Tony arrives on earth and with him, he brings hope.





	Hope (of a future free from pain)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm back with part three because this story just wont leave me alone!  
> I swear I never actually planned on writing anything IW-compliant but here we are!  
> If you like this story, please leave kudos and a comment, it really motivates me immensely to see what you think!

Earth is not prepared for Tony Stark’s return. Or, earth is, but the people aren’t. 

Even though reparations have come a long way in the two years he’s missed, and a semblance of civilisation has been restored, everyone is still feeling the aftershocks of what happened every day.

 

So there is no grandeur, no luxury in the people who welcome him back to earth. There are no clean white conference rooms and old white men with too much power. Instead, Tony is greeted by a young African American woman who introduces him to her friends and asks him to explain what happened to him. They, the group of people around him, of all ages, genders and walks of life, they are the journalists, that try to make sense of this new world and how to come to terms with what happened. 

 

And so, just like Tony has done so many times he has lost count, he recounts his journey, explains what happened to him, and the universe, Nebula always by his side, a silent careful protector, like she has been ever since he started telling his story. 

 

And the people listen. They stop doing what they were before, and they just listen to this man who has traveled a hundred civilisations and returned home. Who hasn’t given up yet, who still has that spark of hope, that flame burning bright inside him. And one by one, the ones assembled before him feel it too. They too are now filled with a feeling so unlike the dread and pain and suffering that has cursed their existence for so, so long.

 

Instead, there is hope. They share his tale and humanity too, is soon filled with hope, as their protector, the one they thought lost, has returned at last. 

 

After talking to this group, Tony tries to find out what happened to Pepper and Rhodey and he goes to see May. To tell her, personally, of his many shortcomings and failures. He expects the screaming, the crying and the cursing, but not the hug she gives him afterward, when she says “Thank you, for returning.” It hasn’t been the first time he cried in the last few weeks.

 

He finds Pepper and they cry together. He doesn’t leave her side for a week. He can’t, not with how close he came to losing her. They talk about the people they lost, and they mourn and they  touch and feel each other as if to make sure they really exist. For a day, their hands don’t separate at all. The need to be connected too overbearing, too strong to let go.

 

He finds Rhodey and they don’t talk at all. They simply hug each other for a long, silent breath, and mourn the ones they lost. Mama Rhodes will never be forgotten. They cry too, relief as evident as the tear tracks on their faces. 

 

Tony would have shattered if Rhodey had died. Perhaps that would have been the one thing to finally break him. But Rhodey is alive, is next to him, and like he has with Pepper, he doesn’t leave Rhodey’s side for a week. The first day he can’t stand not touching him constantly, to make sure he’s still there, still real and not a figment of his imagination.

 

The two years he spent in space were made easier and harder all the same by memories of the two, of evenings in MIT where he and Rhodey built crappy robots and wore horrible matching Halloween sweaters. Of Pepper sitting by the fire one evening, a book on her lap and a smile on her face because of Tony’s silly dancing to the classical music she so loves. Of him and Pepper and Rhodey, lounging in the living room and watching home alone, like the giant softies they are. He loves them both deeply, and to finally be sure of their survival fills him with a relief stronger than anything he ever felt. He cannot, will not lose them again. 

 

Finally, he greets the Avengers, grim-faced and with a determination in his eyes, the intensity of which surprises them. 

 

He still can’t look Steve in the eye after Siberia, but he’s made his peace with that, and with Steve. They have to fight together if they want to have any semblance of a chance against Thanos. They plan, and they argue but they also make up and plan better, plan more, and then, when they finally have an idea of how to go up against the giant with the power of the universe’s base code on his side, Tony calls on his allies and they are magnificent.

 

People from every corner of the universe congregate on and around earth, willing to help this man who has helped them so much, has given them  _ hope _ , a thing so precious in these times that it turns them into willing allies in this coming war. 

 

So now, finally back on earth and armed with an actual plan, Tony doesn’t stand alone. Next to him is Nebula, who has protected him, has watched over him ever since Titan, and in whom Tony has found an honest, loyal friend, one he trusts with his life. Behind him stand the Avengers in their full glory, facing forward to a future free from pain, and then, there are all the people, entire races, planets, populations,  who stand behind Tony Stark, trusting him to lead them, to guide them on their way towards that fire they call hope. It resides in each of them by now, a steady, burning energy that motivates them even against all odds, and they will not let it die. 

 

Tony Stark stands against Thanos and his power over the universe. 

 

And the universe stands with him.

 

—————

 

Far, far away on a gentle planet with a beautiful sunrise, Thanos feels dread. 

 

Utter, terrifying dread. 

 

And he hears of a man, traveling the universe, spreading the names of a group of people, of an idea, old as time.That in times of need, of chaos and of pain, there are those who will rise up against powers no matter how strong, or intimidating. 

To serve, to protect and to _avenge_.

Of a group who, in time, the stories say, will come to challenge his reign, his god given supremacy over life and death.

 

And Thanos doesn’t smile.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! There should be one or two parts left until this story is over, but we'll see how quickly I can get them written.
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to scream at me over on [my tumblr](https://introvertedgirlsarentshy.tumblr.com/), I appreciate any and all marvel-related messages! And please leave kudos or comments, they literally make my day and also would result in part 4 and/or 5 being written more quickly.


End file.
